Only Time Shall Tell
by Little Lightning 99
Summary: Set in fifth year, Harry is sent back in time by Voldemort and he is in fifth year with his father and freinds.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Little Note…

"Talking"

_Thoughts_

**Animals Talking**

I'm also very sorry to say that I don't know the years and some names that I need in this story, if someone could give them to me I shall worship them for a few seconds then slip back into normal life and continue writing.

**Time Shall Only Tell**

**Chapter One**

Voldemort turned and faced Harry with his wand pointed at his chest,

"Won't be seeing you for a while," He shot an unknown spell at Harry and as colours swirled around him all he could hear was Voldemort's maniacal laughter.

v

He opened his eyes; that was funny, how did he end up in Dumbledore's office?

"Ahh, you are awake Mr. Potter," Said Professor Dumbledore

"Why am I here?"

"I could…" He trailed off looking shocked at his face. "Your eyes, James, what have you done?"

"I'm not James, I'm Harry," _Something is seriously wrong here… _"What year is this?"

"1975, Why do you ask?"

"No! It can't be, its 1995!"

"So who are you?" Said Dumbledore, looking alarmed

"I'm Harry Potter, I think Voldemort sent me here, I was hit by a spell and woke…"

"You are from 20 years from the future and you are James's son I'm guessing. Well you will have to stay here, I will look out for spells o send you back. In the meantime…"

Harry watched as Dumbledore stepped over to his fire and called for someone.

"Harry, meet Mr. Potter, a.k.a. your Grandfather."

"What?" said the man as he froze looking at Dumbledore. "What did you say? I've only got one son, James, and he is only going into fifth year, I don't have any grandsons."

"He was sent from the future, he is James's son."

The other man gasped

"Harry please excuse us as we talk about this in private."

"No problem." he replied as he walked out of the room.

_James is in fifth year too! I will have to stay until Dumbledore finds the spell, which means I will be able to be at school with them!_

"Harry?" Dumbledore called through the door, as Harry returned Dumbledore continued speaking. "We have decided that you will stay with Mr. Potter and when school begins you shall begin with James and continue through school as per usual until we can find a spell the send you back to you own time."

Harry nodded, "I don't have any of my school stuff sir, it was left behind. I have my wand though."

"That's okay, Harry. Here is a book list of all you need, Mr. Potter will take you to buy your things before you go to meet James and his friends."

"Okay, so who am I? I can't exactly say to James, 'Oh hey, I'm your son from the future!'"

Dumbledore chuckled, "You are going to be James's long lost cousin that is going to stay with him until further notice."

"Cool,"

"Ready to go then?" said Mr. Potter

"Sure, lets go shopping."

"See you soon Harry." said Dumbledore nodding as they stepped into the fire heading toward Diagon Alley.

v

"Hey, Dad, who's that?" yelled James as Harry and Mr. Potter walked up the stair case with his new trunk following behind them with all his new school books.

"James, Sirius, Remus and Peter meet Harry."

"Whoa! Twins!" yelled Sirius when he caught sight of Harry

"No, the eyes aren't the same." Said Remus

"I can change that," said Harry as he turned his bright green eyes to a hazel, exactly the same as James'.

"You're a metamorphous?" asked Remus

"No, I can only change my eye colour and hair length."

"Buys, Harry will be staying with us until further notice; he is also in fifth year and in Gryffindor, he had a private sorting this morning. Show him around, he will have the room next to yours James and be nice." he added, looking at Sirius' mysterious grin.

v

A/N: Anyone who can tell me what the years that I am missing are please let me know! I'll give you a cookie!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Little Note…

"Talking"

_Thoughts_

**Animals Talking**

Thank you soooooooo much to **BohemianHeart **for giving me the years for the last chapter and being my first reviewer for this story! (Listens to the wild clapping and cheering) Because of that review I'm starting immediately on chapter two.

**Time Shall Only Tell**

**Chapter Two**

"So, anything else special about you that we should know?" asked Sirius as they settled on Harry's enormous double bed and watched him unpack

"Yeah, keep it between us though, I'm an Animagus." knowing that they already were

Sirius looked at James with his eyebrows raised

"So are we, What's your form? James is a stag and I'm a grim."

"I'm a big dog and also a panther."

"I'm a rat," said peter, butting into the conversation

"So where is your mum, James?"

"At work. We will leave you to unpack, by the way, do you play Quidditch?" eyeing the broom that Harry had just unpacked, and what the hell is a Firebolt?"

"It's a custom made it myself, and yeah I'm a seeker." thinking up a quick explanation about his futuristic broom

"Nice, I'm a chaser, Sirius is a beater." said his dad.

_Whew, lucky he didn't notice that I was lying about my broom, Luckier that I was holding onto it and my invisibility cloak when Voldemort zapped me. Better get unpacking._

v

Harry zoomed around the Quidditch pitch that the Potters had in their backyard. _His backyard_. He looked around for the snitch that he had released, he spotted it and zoomed down into a spectacular dive and grabbed the snitch just as the boys came out of the house.

"Oi, Harry!" yelled Sirius

"Nice catch," said James "Wanna come for a swim?"

"Sure, I'll meet you at the pool," running to get his board shorts, passing Lupin who was looking weary. _Must be almost full moon, I wonder if I could join in with the fun in my dog form; that is if they trust me enough to tell me._

"…Tomorrow night…"

"…Should we tell Harr…"

"…Can we trust..."

"Hi guys," Harry said brightly stopping their conversation about him and the full moon

"Hi!" yelled Sirius as he pushed Peter into the pool when he was looking at Harry

"Tell him." whispered James to Remus

"Harry, we think we can trust you, the thing is…….. I am a werewolf."

Splitting the stunned silence Harry said, "So? I'm cool with that."

"Awesome! we accompany Remus when he is transformed in our forms, you can join us," said James

"Sure, and you can join Peter in the pool!" pushing him in before diving in himself.

v

Harry lay in his warm comfortable double bed in his new room thinking about all the things that had happened in his life since he was thrown back in time. At least he still had his Firebolt, even if when he used it he had to go slower than usual, life was fun here. His Grandmother was great and everyone kept mistaking him for James and James for him. He kept his eyes brown for that night and he didn't have a scar. That was something that interested Harry, his scar had disappeared. He fell asleep thinking about his new friends and what mischief they would get up to the next night.

v

He soon found out the next day that they could cast spells in his new house and the Marauders used this to their advantage, pranks galore, especially when there were order meetings, and Harry also used magic to his advantage using some creative spells on the Marauders to get back at them for some their pranks. He was settling right in. Lupin got a huge shock when the Hogwarts letters came, he was prefect!

v

A/N: I know that was a short chapter but next chapter is Harry's Birthday, also if you have any ideas on stuff you want to happen, or any ideas for pranks please let me know.

More shall soon follow!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I am sorry if this chapter isn't as good as it could be, I have mild writer's block.

**Only Time Shall Tell**

**Chapter Three**

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY PROWL!" yelled Sirius in his ear as a wake up call

"Sirius! Do you mind? I might need that ear later on in life." Harry said while the rest of them where singing an odd version of happy birthday.

"Come on! Presents!" Yelled James

It was only a small pile, but Harry was used to that. He got presents from: Mr. and Mrs. Potter, James, Sirius, Peter, Remus and a group one from the Marauders which apparently he was a part of now.

"Since we are now letting you become a marauder you need a nickname. We decided on Prowl because of you panther form."

"Cool," Opening up Sirius' present of prank materials, he then moved onto James' and found …

"More prank stuff! Awesome! Thanks James." Peters contained some sweets an Remus got him a diary and a puffskien that James named 'Bubbles' (I don't know where I got that name, but it sounds funny.)

Mr. and Mrs. Potter gave him a broomstick servicing kit and a snitch. He thanked them and went down to breakfast.

v

He came back upstairs and to his surprise….. on his bed sat some presents. He walked over o tem and opened the top envelope. it contained:

_Dear Harry, _

_I know that you are okay, this is from the future me. We are still looking for a spell_

_so that we can bring you back to us but while you are there, just enjoy yourself, we_

_will probably come and get you at the end of the year. _

_We can send things to you but you cannot send things to us, here are your birthday_

_presents from the future and have fun in the past with you father and his friends. _

_I keep telling them that you are okay and having the time of your life but your friends_

_are still worried about you. _

_I have sent a note to my past self as well letting him know about you. Have fun, you_

_have only a year with your father, enjoy it don't worry about us._

_Yours sincerely_

_Professor A. Dumbledore. _

He received the usual pies and cakes from Mrs Weasley and a long letter about how she hoped he was alright and he received some more futuristic prank stuff from Fred and Gorge and some 'super duty hair gel'. Charlie had sent him some dragon hide boots and Bill sent him a cool earring and a pierce your own ear kit. Ron got him a packet of chocolate frogs and a box of every flavour beans and a letter saying how he hoped Harry would come back soon. Hermione sent a really long letter telling him not to get into trouble and hoped he still wanted to come back to them also a nice book called 'Interesting and Useful Spells for Everyone'.

v

His holidays flew by and soon it was time to pack for school. In Diagon Alley when he had first gotten into this time Mr. Potter had given him a two compartment trunk so that his personal stuff could go in one compartment and his school stuff could go in the other. He had developed quite a collection of private stuff, mainly containing prank materials and Sirius and James had given him some tips on pranks, he had become quite good at playing them. He packed everything up neatly and shrunk his truck using the little button on the side that allowed him to shrink or enlarge his trunk as he needed it. Before he knew it they were boarding the Hogwarts Express. (I know I'm flying through this but I don't know what else to put in, hint, hint, and give me some ideas!)

v

A/N: I know this is a short Chapter but I think the next one will be longer, all about travelling on the Hogwarts Express aaaaannnnnddddddd…. meeting his mother!

Thank you to my gorgeous reviewers! I love you all!

**Amrawo:** Is this soon enough for you? Thanks so much for the comment, a real confidence booster.

**AzureStar: ** Thank you so much, hope you liked this chapter! Tell me if you want them to send things back for Harry.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: OMG thanks so much all you reviewers! Buuuuttttttt…. I still need prank Ideas if you want pranks! I can't think up everything!

maliaphire: soon, soon!

amrawo: Right Now!

AzureStar: Thanks for your opinion! I do appreciate everyone one

DolphinChick22: Here it is!

Shadyware: Thank you, Blushes I'm not _that_ good. Thanks for your idea, I shall consider that it

Patricks fairy: Yeah, nice idea, I shall try. Norse mythology?

siarah: Here it is, hope it's good enough

**Only Time Shall Tell**

**Chapter Four**

Harry and the Marauders boarded the train easily; their trunks shrunk in their pockets, Harry's puffskien humming away in his other pocket. They kicked some Hufflepuffs out of a compartment and sat down, taking some sweets out of their trunks.

"What do you think our first prank of the year should be?" said Sirius, laying back and getting comfortable. Which was hard on the not-so-soft seats.

"Man these seats are hard!" Complained James

"Cushino!" Said Remus pulling out his wand and pointing at the seat below James, with out even taking his nose out of the book he was reading intently.

"Maybe we could curse the Slytherins?" Said Sirius, continuing with his own conversation

"No, I have a better Idea," Said Harry, thinking back to his prank gifts from Fred and Gorge. "How about we set up a portable swamp outside their common room? We could follow one of them under our invisibility cloaks and set it up outside once we know where they are."

"Wicked!"

"Awesome!"

"What's a portable Swamp?" asked Remus, so interested that he put his book down.

"It's something my friends developed, where ever you choose to release it, a big swamp forms. Whoever walks through it get covered with swamp slime!" an outburst of laughter followed this,

"Imagine, all the Slytherins showing up for breakfast covered in pond slime!" said James, doubled over laughing.

v

Once they had recovered and perfected their plan, Remus came back from his prefect meeting; he announced that Lily was the other Gryffindor Prefect. And they watched as James glazed out of the window, obviously thinking about Lily in awe. The rest of them started a game of exploding snap and when they got bored they started throwing Harry's puffskien around, which it seemed to enjoy. While this was happening, James had joined in; Lily opened the door of their compartment.

"Can you lot Shut-up in….. Hey? Who are you?" said Lily looking between James and Harry. "Two James's? My nightmare has come true," She rolled her eyes. "But seriously, Who are you?"

"I'm Harry, James's Long lost second cousin, or something like that. I've come to stay with James for awhile. And between him and his mates," looking at Sirius. "I don't know _how_ I'm going to stay sane!" He finished jokingly

"Hey!"

"I know what you mean," said Lily looking at James. "Are you like them? Like idiots that only care about themselves?"

"Hey!" They said once again

"I don't think so," Said Harry, laughing at James and Sirius's pretend hurt looks

"Lily?" said a voice in the corridor

"Coming! I'd better go," she smiled. "I hope to talk to you later Harry."

"I thought you didn't talk to Marauders?" said James, finding his voice at last

"I make exceptions, see you around, Harry."

v

During the feast Lily, on more than one occasion, was caught by Harry staring and smiling at him, being his girl ignorant self he ignored her.

After the enormous and delicious feast, they knew the password, thank to Remus, They snuck off following some Slytherins to their dormitories. Once outside them, and sure that all of them were inside, they set up the swamp and trying not to laugh, ran up to their dormitories and let out their laughter once they had closed the door and collapsed on their beds.

"I can't wait till morning!" Said Sirius while laughing

They soon settled down sleep smiling to themselves while dreaming about how the Slytherins would turn up in the morning.

v

A/N: I know it's not long, but I am seriously not happy! My mum is threatening to send me to a boarding school, if you go to one, especially Rockhampton Girls Grammar, can you please tell me what it's like?

Anyway, hoped you liked the story! I'll update soon!


End file.
